narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Truth-Seeking Ball (PKH)
Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of malleable black chakra. Originating from the power of the Sage of the Six Paths, they are composed of all five elemental nature transformations, and Yin–Yang Release. They are capable of negating all forms of Ninjutsu. After obtaining them, Keiku expanded his use on them and even augmented them with his abilities, increasing their usefulness in battle. As a result, when his unique variant activates, it resembles a solar eclipse with a corona visible. Keiku said that the light comes from another space. Usage This substance is highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. Obito can have them pierce through the holes in his palms to become blades, wrap around him to act as a defensive shield, extend them to hit the enemy, destroying whatever it touches. It may also be used to grab opponents. This can also be formed into more sophisticated weapons such as a shakujō. According to Hiruzen Sarutobi during his analysis of this ability, the technique acts on a similar basis to Dust Release, but on a greater level in terms of shape transformation, allowing it to be constantly used for either offensive or defensive purposes. Hiruzen also notes that it is beyond both Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta When Obito took control of the Ten-Tails' power, Tobirama Senju states this technique could include the Yin–Yang Release, which allows it to nullify all ninjutsu. He continues to state that if the technique were to strike a reincarnated individual, their damages would not recover and they could die regardless of their immortality. However, to nullify all ninjutsu, the user must have a certain amount of focus, as shown when Obito attacked Tobirama and Hiruzen before he gained control of the Ten-Tails they were able to regenerate. He could also use them as a substitute for Chakra Receivers, shooting them in six directions for his Six Red Yang Formation, and create the Sword of Nunoboko. Finally, the technique could also be utilised to create massive explosions that emanate from the substance by rapidly expanding its shape, a lethal attack that can be administered by attaching the malleable chakra onto an opponent in the shape of a ball. The technique is highly durable, taking the most powerful of blows. Only could Might Guy, using all Eight Gates, and Naruto Uzumaki, while in his Sage Tailed Beast Mode, hitting it with their Evening Elephant and a senjutsu enhanced Tailed Beast Ball respectively, could destroy the shield-like chakra. They are also stated to be able to produce advanced chakra natures. Later on, Minato Namikaze revealed that the user can only control the chakra within 70 meters of their location. He also noted that the chakra simply exists and can't be deactivated. To somewhat bypass the limit on range, Keiku infused the power of the Dimensional Path into it, essentually surpassing this limit, as he makes the Truth-Seeking Ball a portal in a sense, nullifying ninjutsu while also being able to wrap attacks and other techniques to another space or dimension entirely. Overcoming Distance To overcome the 70 meter distance issue related to the Truth-Seeking Ball, Keiku and and others employ Cosmic Energy to cause them to act like 'portals', linking the chakra constructs to themselves. By linking the Truth-Seeking Balls with their own selves via portal, despite how ever far they may seem, they are never out the 70 meter range. When the sixty second mark nears, the black orbs will appear near the user by going into themselves, thus returning them to the user. Keiku made his Truth-Seeking Balls unique from others. Using its basic principles, Keiku infuses Cosmic Energy and Senjutsu chakra into them, allow it to withstand senjutsu techniques without losing form, while ignoring ninjutsu and taijutsu techniques without losing momentum, making them that much more dangerous that it originally was. Due to the exotic energy provided by his Noryokugan, they sometimes give of black, electricity-like strands of energy. Keiku is able to making his Truth-Seeking Balls transition between spatial dimensions, as well as use them as portals of sorts, warping attacks to other spaces when configured to do so. He has been shown using it to create several unique techniques, most notably the Heavenly Truth Prison. Shape Variations TSB DiskAndClawVariant.png|Shield / Claw Variant TSB DiskAndBallVariant.jpg|Disk and Ball Variant TSB SphereVariant.png|Sphere Variant TSB KeikuSlicingATSB.PNG|Beam Variant (Slicing Through a Truth Seeking Ball) TSB VortexVariant.png|Vortex Variant TSB PortalVariant.png|Portal Variant (Flat) Obito Chakra Reciever.png|Chakra Transmitter Variant TSB ShockwaveVariant.png|Shockwave Variant TSB SenbonVariant.jpg|Senbon Variant TSB SpearVariant.jpg|Spear Variant (Many at once) TSB RazorWhipVariant.jpg|Blade Whip Variant Ten-Tails Chakra Technique.png|Defensive variant. Ten Tails chakra orbs.png|Normal and blade variants. TSB LanceVariant.png|Lance variant. TSB ShakujoVariant.png|The shakujō variation. Obito stops Sasuke and Naruto.png|Chakra arms variant. Nunoboko.png|Sword of Nunoboko. Obito on the defensive.png|Sword and shield together TSB StaffVariant.jpg|Twin Staff Variant The Portal Variant is is able to turn the Truth-Seeking Balls 2 dimensional, while allowing the user to warp objects to another space without nullifying them or erasing them. Keiku has also been known to use it without making them 2D. Drawbacks Despite the methods Keiku has employed to perfect the offensive and defensive nature of these constructs, he hasn't found a way to prolong the amount of time they can keep their shape. This time limit is about sixty seconds, after which the weapon will quickly revert back into a sphere. Trivia *Part of the initial main section of this page was used from the mother page: Truth-Seeking Ball. *By enhancing his with Cosmic Energy as well as Senjutsu, the user effectively turns their Truth-Seeking Balls into a Uchujutsu and Senjutsu techniques as well, despite the technique being labeled as only Ninjutsu. When used as portals, they can overcome the distance issue due to the portals being link to another one adjacent to the user, meaning they can control them as far as they desire without them losing control over them.